wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Ones Wiki Competition
The real challenge is here - Slogan for WOW Competition Aloha peeps! We are organizing the first season for all users for a competition! Woohoo! Alright, this competition will be organized every year. It is moderated and administrated by TYG Productions, which is me, Wildoneshelper! Each round, you will go and do some exercise and some creative boxes and stuff! Each round, 2 peeps will be kicked out until the winning person! You are divided into two groups. You need at least 20 good edits to advance to this competition and log in without being idle for 3 days. The competition will be first held on 10th July, 2011. Therefore, you will be able to master the contests! =Season 2= The program is as follows: Teams *Platinum Team: (-40 points) **LadyFlamingoGirl ***-20 points (no participation) **WildWarren ***-20 points (no participation) *Diamond Team: (-29 points) **WildBrick142 ***-9 points (no participation) **HMCC10 ***-20 points (no participation) Trailer 3rd April round (ends on 5th April) Turn on your source mode in order to play this game! Vocabulary: Make as many words as possible using the following letters. Note that you can use a letter once only. *B *R *A *F *O *K *S *A *O *Z Platinum team: *LadyFlamingoGirl: *WildWarren: Diamond Team: *WildBrick142: *HMCC10 Grammar: (excerpted from an exercise in Classroom Grammar for Secondary Schools S.2) Complete the passage using the given words in the active voice or passive voice and in the appropriate tenses. You can only use these words: *advise *arrive *ask *believe *break *happen *hear *lay *listen *obey *remind *take *send An accident happened last month. The accident a)happened when Chan and his sister were doing the housework. He was cleaning the windows while his sister was mopping the floor in the bathroom. Since the floor b)is laid with tiles, it becomes slippery when it gets wet. They c)have been reminded by their mum many times not to go in until the floor is dry. However, they never d)listen to her. Right after his sister finished mopping the floor, Chan went to the bathroom to wash his hands. As soon as he stepped into the bathroom, he slipped and fell onto the floor. He screamed for help and e)was taken/was sent to the hospital. The doctor said that his right arm f)was broken. Platinum team: *LadyFlamingoGirl: *WildWarren: Diamond Team: *WildBrick142: *HMCC10 7th April round (ends on 9th April) Poster: Design a poster on advertising Wild Ones, post your poster here: *Platinum Team: **LadyFlamingoGirl **WildWarren *Diamond Team: **WildBrick142 **HMCC10 Signature: Design a signature on a topic of "wild", post your signature here. Every signature must be created in codes, no photos allowed: *Platinum Team: **LadyFlamingoGirl **WildWarren *Diamond Team: **WildBrick142 **HMCC10 10th April round (ends on 12th April) Design a weapon and a pet of any topic, please post your creation here, no copying others: *Platinum Team: **LadyFlamingoGirl **WildWarren *Diamond Team: **WildBrick142 **HMCC10 =Season 1= The program is as follows: In the last round, the team who has the highest score will have the huge advantage of selecting which kind of vandalism case study. It will be "categories", "copyrights" and "bullies". Teams *Platinum Team: **Junkmaniac **WildWarren *Diamond Team: **Wildbrick142 **JCRVHELPER (Appeal Success) Prizes *For non-administrators: You will be a rollback after you win this competition and after when Wildoneshelper becomes the bureaucrat and receive a Wild Ones medal. *For administrators and rollbacks: You will receive a Wild Ones medal and have your decorated box (such as mine) in your talk page! Points First Round *Points are counted by follows: **First to answer - 10 points **Second to answer - 5 points **Third to answer - 2 points **Wrong answer - -1 points **Right answer - 1 point Second Round *Points are counted by follows: **First to create - 10 points **Second to create - 5 points **Third to create - 2 points **Excellent - 5 points **Good - 4 points **Fair - 3 points **Mediocre - 2 points **Bad - 1 point **Poor - 0 points **Terrible - -1 point **Horrible - -2 points **Making Me Gross - -3 points Third Round *Points are counted by follows: **First to answer - 10 points **Second to answer - 5 points **Third to answer - 2 points **The exact answer - 10 points **Good answer - 5 points **Fair answer - 2 points **Way off answer - 0 points Bonus *Answer within 1 hour - 50 points *Answer within 12 hours - 25 points *Answer within 24 hours - 10 points *Answer within 48 hours - 5 points *Answer within 72 hours - 2 points Trailer Points Platinum Team: 147 points Junkmaniac 73 points WildWarren 74 points Diamond Team: 149 points Wildbrick142 93 points JCRVHELPER 57 points Pre-first Round This round is a mock test so that contestants will have more understanding about the format. This round who gets the highest points can choose which set of vocabulary. It will end at 1 o'clock in the afternoon on 9/7/11 HKT. Please find the meaning of: 1) Hilarious 2) Meaningful 3) Astonishing 4) Betrayal 5) Bulk Platinum Team: Junkmaniac: 1)Very Funny 2)With lots of meaning 3)Amazing 4)The action of turning against someone 5)Heavy weight WildWarren: 1) Something that is laughable 2) Having a great validity 3) Something incredible 4) Disloyalty against a person 5) The Mass of an object Holacomostai: 1) 2) 3) 4) 5) Diamond Team: Kim kid34 1) 2) 3) 4) 5) Wildbrick142 1) Funny 2) You know what other mean 3) Best 4) Leaving someone or something 5) Big and fat JCRVHELPER 1) 2) 3) 4) 5) First Round The first round is the English part. You must answer Vocabulary part or you'll be kicked out. The first to answer can get 10 points which can help the team to rise the total score. Find the meaning of: 1) Provoke 2) Rouge 3) Foresee 4) Tenuous 5) Ominous Platinum Team: Junkmaniac: 1)Make someone angry 2)One who is playfully mischievous; a scamp 3)Predict the future 4)Very weak or slight 5)Suggesting that something bad is going to happen WildWarren: 1) To call someone to do something 2) Painting the Face 3) Realize beforehand 4) Unimportant 5) Threatening someone Diamond Team: Wildbrick142 1)Make somone angry 2) 3) 4) 5) JCRVHELPER 1) 2) Lipstick 3) 4) 5) Second Round Tenses Please fill in the blanks with the appropriate tense. The most mistakes will be kicked out. Amy 1)_____ (be) a worker. Every day, she rides the bus and go to work. However, she 2)_______ (not go) to work on time yesterday. Yesterday, she overslept and 3)_______ (rush) down to the bus station without brushing her teeth and eating the breakfast. She 4)________ (wait) the bus for 30 minutes. She was tense. After riding into the bus for dozens of minutes, there was traffic congestion. The bus driver 5)_________ (drive) slowly. This provoked her and began to 6)_______ (scold) the bus driver, “Go faster or I 7)_____ (be) very late!” The bus driver replied that she should have been earlier next time because there would be a traffic jam in that hour. The traffic congestion 8)_______ (last) for 1 hour. When she was at the factory, her boss 9)_______ (criticize) her for being so late that it 10)_____ (be) ready for lunch. She 11)_______ (promise) not to be very late like last time again. She 12)________ (wake) up early. Now, she 13)_________ (buy) a new clock to replace the old one to remind her that she should wake up in the fixed time. She 14)________ (buy) a new car in next month and 15)__________ (drive) by herself to prevent waiting the bus for too long. Platinum Team: Junkmaniac 1)is 2)didn't go 3)rushed 4)waited for 5)drove 6)scold 7)will be 8)lasted 9)critcized 10)was 11)promised 12)woke 13)bought 14)bought 15)drove WildWarren 1) is 2) did'nt go 3) run 4) waited 5) drove 6) scold 7) will be 8) lasted 9) critcized 10) will be 11) promised 12) woke 13) bought 14) bought 15) drove Diamond Team: Wildbrick142 1) is 2) did'nt go 3) run 4) waited 5) drived 6) scolding 7) will be 8) lasted 9) critcized 10) will be 11) promised 12) waked 13) bought 14) bought 15) drove Bronze Award Competition Fill in the blanks with the suitable words in the boxes below. This part will focus on the usage of "used to" and question tags. Change the verb form if necessary. The contestant who has made the least mistakes will be promoted to the finals whilst the second least will be the second runner-up. 1. I used to _____ with my toy cars when I was 6. 2. He is used to ______ the mini-bus. However, he walks today. 3. Gregory is very bad on playing UNO. Now he gets used to ________ the skills. 4. Trevor used to a) ______ with his friends in the class. Now he gets used to b) _________ himself at class. 5. Grace is used to a) _______ many questions about a subject because she wants to b) ______ more. 6. Fifi used to a) _______ the trees when she was young, b) ________ she? 7. Wild Ones Wiki is used to _______ very less vandalism. Now what happen to the mess here? WildWarren 1)play 2)take 3)have 4a)talk 4b)manage 5a)ask 5b)learn 6a)climb 6b)do 7)control Wildbrick142 1)play 2) take 3) do 4a) talk 4b) control 5a) ask 5b) learn 6a) climb 6b) have 7) manage JCRVHELPER 1)Play 2)Have 3)Talk 4a)Learn 4b)Manage 5a)Take 5b)Have 6a)Climb 6b)Do 7)Control Bronze Award Competition Pressure Test While there are two people got equalized in the competition. Kndlegoman4 and WildWarren must fight together to achieve a priority to advance to the finals. The topic of this test is: Best colour to represent this wiki I need you to type the best colour to represent this wiki and type down the reason. The ratings will differ from 0 - 10. 0-1 means Making Me gross and follow the marking scheme of the second round. WildWarren: Best colour to represent this wiki: Blue Reason: Because blue is the main color of Wild Ones, the Blue Bunny is also the mascot of the game. Blue is the most fitting color to represent our wiki. Wildbrick142: Best colour to represent this wiki: Yellow Reason: Because i couldnt put blue because someone write it already but i pick yellow because It is the color of a logo and baby nuke also this is the plain color of dog when you start the game (not too bright yellow, we dont want to burn eyes,dont we?)....... Second Round Make your second signature with the best outlook. The scoring scheme is the same as the pressure test. The topic of this round is Techno Make a signature which is related to techno. Junkmaniac Techno! =D 10:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) WildWarren Enter here The champion:Junkmaniac Aftermath *Junkmaniac gets to be a rollback and gets rewarded with a 1st place trophy and a medal *WildWarren gets the 2nd place trophy *Wildbrick gets the 3rd place trophy Category:Contents Category:Contests Category:Off Topic